Musa
Musa '''is the guardian Fairy of Music, and a student at Alfea College For Fairies. Personality and Traits She loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she compromises by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they don't admit they like each other until the end of Season 2, when they start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in Episode 15 of Season 1. In Season 3, Musa admits that she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Musa then takes a break from Riven in Season 4, and shows some feelings for Jason Queen, a music producer, but then is asked to sing at his weddings and reconciles again with Riven. Series Background Musa is from the planet Melody, where she once lived. Her mother died when she was very young. She loves her father, but they do not always get along well. Although her mother had an amazing voice and her father was a pianist, after her mother's death, her dad refused music, and even threatened to withdraw Musa from Alfea for appearing at a concert at Red Fountain. Season 1 In Season 1, Musa appeared to have a cheerful and witty nature. On the Day of the Rose, she revealed to Bloom and Stella that her mom died when she was very little. Since Episode 4, at the Black-Mud Swamp, there had been immediate affection between her and Riven. It hit Musa very hard when Darcy bewitched Riven into spying for them. In one episode, when she and Stella argue, she goes alone to Magix City, where she sees Riven and Darcy on a date. When Icy catches her spying, she teases her, until Musa slaps her in the face. Musa is chased by the witches and when she runs into Riven, she asks for help, but he rejects her. The Winx come to her rescue and Musa admits she liked Riven, but after the events of that day, she never wanted to see him again. In the season finale, things seemed to have smoothed out between them. Winx Club: Premiere Special Musa first appears in the dorm when she arrives, the gang later go off to Magix to get something to eat, but when they do Bloom is talking to her mom (Knut appears and the Bloom follows him). So the Winx then go help her but the Trix are already attacking her, so they transform, but are to weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Musa is then talking to Griselda and Ms. Faragonda, who are saying they will take their magical powers until they return from their trip. Musa and the Winx later find out the Trix are at Alfea and will be their to take the Dragon Flame, so the have to fight a monster the Trix conjured, and later when Ms. Faragonda arrives and then stops the Trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them to Cloud Tower, Ms. Faragonda then gives the Winx their powers back. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix She goes to help find Bloom in the forest. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix When the Trix tried to take over Magix with a evil army they summoned when they stole Bloom's power, Musa joined her friends and all students at Alfea to battle the Trix when they attacked the school. Season 2 In Season 2, Musa became close friends with Aisha, since Musa thinks they have things in common, like they both feel like outsiders sometimes, and the fact that they both like dancing. In this season, Musa meets Jared, a specialist with a crush on her. She gets upset when he tells her that Riven told him about her, and that if Jared wanted to meet one of the Winx Club, it should be Musa. They go on a trip, where Jared interviews her about the simulator. In Episode 15, Musa was asked to hold a concert at Red Fountain, but her father, Ho-Boe, went against it, saying it would be her first and last performance. Her father was a musician, but he never played a single note after Musa's mom passed away. At the concert, Stormy attacked Musa's father to get revenge, but thanks to quick thinking by Musa and Riven, Musa was able to save her father. In the end, her father agrees to let her pursue her music career. At Cloud Tower where they got paired with their worst match she paired with Stella. She bonded with Tune, the Pixie of Manners, which is kind of ironic because of their contradicting personalities. She is the third to gain her Charmix after she decides to trust Riven alone with Darcy (who he was actually spying on), thus earning her Charmix. In the season finale, when the Winx and the Specialists were saying their tearful goodbyes in Shadowhaunt before entering Darkar's fortress, she said to Riven (more or less): "So I guess you're above all that mushy stuff, right Riven? You don't need anybody. So anyway..." and as she walks away, Riven grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, and asks "Do me a favor - I just want to hear you say you'll come back... to me". While in Realix , Riven throws himself in front of Darkar's attack to protect Musa, he flies backwards and Musa cradles his head in her lap. Near the end of the battle, it almost looks like Musa kissed him. In the end, at the celebration, Aisha and Musa are dancing together. Aisha grabs Musa to where Riven was and started spinning while pulling Riven into Musa's arms. After a look at each other Riven and Musa are shown dancing together. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Musa appears in the Shadow Phoenix along wih the rest of the Winx . Season 3 During their third year at Alfea, along with the rest of the students, Musa learned from Ms. Faragonda about the full-fledged Fairy form called Enchantix. Also with Aisha, she went to go get a haircut and made her hair longer which changed part of her transformation. During this season, the Trix threatened and attacked her friend, Princess Galatea, shattering her wings and starting a fire in the Alfea library in the process. Musa refused to leave Galatea to die in the fire, and as such, her selflessness was rewarded when she earned her Enchantix. Ultimately, she would use her newly acquired Fairy Dust to extinguish the fire and restore Galatea's wings. During a mission to Andros, when Tecna earns her Enchantix and ends up trapped in the Omega Dimension, a devastated Musa runs towards the closed portal and starts banging on the ground in anguish over the loss of Tecna, her best friend. Musa and the Winx Club also help Stella to save her father, when it is revealed that Countess Cassandra and her daughter, Chimera, are attempting to conquer Solaria for Valtor and have placed King Radius under a hypnotic spell. In order to infiltrate the wedding, the girls needed to disguise themselves as a Hover-Bike gang, and needed lessons on how to handle a Hover-Bike. During the lesson, Musa and Riven fight over likely problems about his bike, which causes her to consider breaking up with him. On a mission to the Golden Kingdom to acquire the Water Stars, Musa was chosen to enter the Crystal Labyrinth, with her loyalty to saving the magical universe being tested by a blue-skinned Fairy named Arcadia. Arcadia offered Musa a choice to be together forever with her mother, Matlin (who had died when she was very young), or abandon her and obtain the the Water Stars. Although Musa loved her mother very much, she knew she could not abandon the universe for just one person, and so, with a heavy heart, she chose to remain loyal to her duty to protect the universe to which her mother was proud ultimately obtaining the last Water Stars. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Musa plays a relatively minor role within this movie. Her only memorable scene would be the scene where she tried to tame the monster, Roc, by singing a lullaby to it. Her confrontation and reunion with possessed Riven, within the Obsidian Dimension. Season 4 Along with the other Winx girls, Musa traveled to Earth to help them search for the last Fairy on Earth, who was revealed to be a girl named Roxy. When the Love & Pet shop was open, Musa is in charge of making the pets sing and dance although not with words. While on Earth, during a concert night at the Frutti Music Bar, she had attracted the attention of a record manager named Jason Queen. Jason offered Musa a chance to record her first song "Heart of Stone", but Riven's usual jealousy drives a bigger wedge than usual when he feels Jason is getting too close to her. Musa also had a pet name Pepe. He is a cute little bear who loves to dance sing and party all the time, but also eats too much. Musa and Riven argued about jealousy and made her almost broke up with him. Soon Jason gave Musa an invitation to his wedding for her to sing. Soon during Season 4, when Diana made Gardenia into a jungle and kidnapped the Specialists, Musa cried because the due of Riven's disappearance and had feelings for him. At the final episode of Season 4, they got back together. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Musa and the Winx Club (minus Bloom) attend the orientation for Alfea and Cloud Tower. They fight off the Trix when they transform the fairies into toads. Musa and the Winx Club also cheer up Bloom when Sky broke off their engagement. Musa also fights off the Trix and Ancestral Witches with the Winx and the Specialists. Season 5 In the fifth season, Musa along with the other Winx, start their quest to earn the power of Sirenix. To help them on their quest through the oceans, they earn Sirenix Boxes which gives the Winx the power of Harmonix. ]] In "Secret of the Ruby Reef," when she, Aisha, and Stella visit Melody, Tritannus tries to turn Aisha into a monster, but turns Musa into the monster instead after she jumps in front of Aisha to save her. When Musa as a monster meets Sonna, the Gatekeeper of the Oceans of Melody, she turns Musa back into her normal form by bonding with her. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Appearance Civilian Musa is a girl with blackish blue hair, purple eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Her parents and her all appear to be Asian. Her daily outfit in Season 1 consists of a red one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers. Her outfit from Season 2 and Season 3, is a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers. In Season 4, she changes to a magenta and white polka dot top with a soft pink tank underneath with a long sleeved maroon top. Her usual pants switch to a pink and black plaid skirt. She wears heels with the same pattern as her shirt, and with these she wears long white socks that have pink stripes at the top. In Season 5, she switches to a lavender tank top and a magenta sleeveless jacket/waistcoat and she wear a blue capri/legging with black/pink boots. Musa's hair has gone under the most significant and obvious change since Season 1. In Season 1, she had them tied in two short pigtails. At the beginning of Season 3, she undergoes a spell in which it lengthens her hair to her waist but still tied in pigtails. By Season 4, she wears it down, with her bangs to the side, occasionally tying it in ponytails reminiscent of Stella's hair in her first transformation. In Season 5, her hair is in a high ponytail similar to Icy's but in a circle bun and the rest of it is down. Winx (Original)/Charmix (Nickelodeon) Her Winx/Charmix outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt. Musa_Magia1.jpg|Musa's Winx form (Original) Musa Magic Charmix.jpg|Musa's Charmix form (Nickelodeon) Musa_Magia2.JPG|Musa's Winx form, now with longer hair (Original) Charmix Musa's Charmix is a treble clef pin and like a CD-player shaped waist bag. Enchantix She earned her Enchantix after she saved Galatea from a fire that the Trix had started in the Alfea library, in Episode 10 of Season 3. It consists of a deep orange top that is strapless. Her wings are yellow with blue edges, with purple g ems hanging off of them. Her skirt is equal and the same colors as her Winx top with pink ribbons on the edge. She sheds her red boots and wears sandals that are the same colo r as her Lovix eyeshadow. She and Tecna are the only members of the Winx Club that haven't had the same skin color. Her fairy dust bottle looks like a pink tear drop trapped in a cage with flowers on them. It also has flower pieces dangling off of the cage. Believix Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right. There is also a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are almost like they were as in their Enchantix stage, but the ends are rounded up and sport a music-note shape, in a sense, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Sophix Her Sophix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Lovix Her Lovix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. Harmonix Musa's Harmonix consists of a tube top with red-violet color and pale blue borders. Her hair is longer and shaped like a mermaids tail and it is tied with a flower on the bottom, a flower on the top and a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also violet. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is also violet. Her wings are mainly violet with the top part pale pink. Her wing effects are fuchsia-colored music notes. Her bottom wing border is violet. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with fuchsia and violet straps. Sirenix Musa's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin burgundy and red top, a translucent sea green miniskirt over burgundy leggings with dark purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored purple with orange streaks and is styled into a ponytail thanks to a ponytail holder that appears to be a string of pearls. There is also a velvet ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell shaped wings are pink with a green border. Younger Years KidMusa.PNG|Kid Musa Musa kid.jpg|Baby Musa Baby Musa.png|Baby Musa with her parents Matlin Musa.png|Young Musa with her mom Magical Abilities Musa is from Melody, the planet of music; her powers are related to sound waves and music. Musa's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. She also has as an ability known as "sonnar ears". Musa can manipulate other elements by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and things to crash. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Musa is able to create sonic vibes which hypnotize and block the line of sight. She can conjure any instrument by mere thought and is able to unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash the air. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. Curiosities * '''Birthday: May 30 * Astrological Sign: Elf * Favourite Food: Spicy food * Favourite Color: Yellow * Favourite Hobby: Playing music & singing * Favourite Pet: Goldfish * Ideal Boyfriend: Riven, mysterious and a bit of a rebel * Best Friend: Tecna * Favourite Movies: Comedies, videoclips, and musicals * Loves: Learning to play new instruments, performing on the stage in front of a crowd! It's a rush! * Hates: Arguing with Riven * Favourite Music: Hip-hop, R&B, jazz, rock, classical, pop... you name it, I love it! * Favourite Shoes: Sneakers * Favourite Subject: Musical Creation * Favourite Spell: Sonic Wave Transformation Sequences Concept arts Musa01.jpg|Musa's early concept art Musa-concept-art_2001-2005.jpg|Musa's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Musa-concept-art_2006-2007.png|Musa's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Musabloomstella.jpg|Musa had green hair in the planning stages Trivia *Musa's appearance was apparently inspired by the actress Lucy Liu, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. **Musa's name may come from the Italian word "musa" which means "muse" (inspiration), derived from the Muses of Greek Mythology. **Musa is also the Arabic form of Moses. **Musa's name could also come from the short form of the word Musica, meaning "music", itself derived from the Greek word "mousike", meaning "Art of the Muses". (The Muses are nine goddesses of Greek Mythology who inspire the creation of literature and arts, and who were considered as being the source of the knowledge that is contained in poetic lyrics and myths). ***In the Welsh dub of Winx Club Musa's name was changed to Martha. This is because the name Musa sounded too much like the Welsh word Mws which means stale or stinking. *The hairband from Stella's Harmonix from is similar to the hat worn by Andrina, one of the sisters of Ariel in the 1989 Disney film "The Little Mermaid", both of them have blond hair, and the ribbons making up her Harmonix sandals as well as her Sirenix thighs are of the same color as Andrina's mermaid tail. Bloom also bears a certain resemblance to Ariel, while Musa's Harmonix looks like Alana. Ironically, Tritannus' name may have been partly been inspired by King Triton, the father of Andrina, Ariel, and Alana, as both Tritannus and King Triton use a trident and they have similar sounding names. *Musa is one of the four Fairies that has not traveled to her own realm to receive their Enchantix, though she earned it by saving the Princess of her own realm, Galatea, who was then a first-year student at Alfea that year. *During the planning stages, Musa originally had short green hair and wielded a flute. She appears to have slightly bigger eyes in her original drawings. Comparing type planning stages and the current drawing of Musa, she has changed the most. *Musa has had the most appearance overhauls in the whole series. First her scrapped prototype design, then moved on to her short black pigtails. Then she had them lengthened. Finally, she forgoes the pigtails altogether, wearing her hair like Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Aisha. *Musa is from the Harmonic Realm and is its lost princess in the 4Kids version. *Musa and Flora are the only Winx Club members who are not princesses. *She has one of the most girly voices of the group, though she is the most tomboyish. *It is unknown if Musa has changed, because in the first season she was shown to be tomboyish, but in the last season she is wearing skirts and has become softer, unlike her old tomboyish self. *Musa's early life was probably inspired by the early life of the singer Madonna, since she lost her mother when she was a 5-year old child, similar to Musa. Gallery Main article : Musa/Gallery Voice Actresses * Italy - Gemma Donati * Singapore - Sarah McCullough (Seasons 1-3), Anik Matern (Seasons 3-4) * Netherlands - Monique Van Der Ster * Poland - Iwona Rulewicz (Seasons 1-3), Agnieszka Kudelska (Season 4) * France - Mélanie Dambermont * Russia - Ramilia Iskander (Seasons 1-2), Maria Ovchinnikova (Seasons 3-4) * Spain - Mercedez Espinosa * Portugal - Mónica Figueiras (from Season 3 and 4) * USA - Lisa Ortiz (4Kids), Romi Dames (Nickelodeon) * India - Asha Sachdeva (from Season 4) * Latin America - Anabella Silva (Seasons 1-2), Yaraíbi Alcedo (Season 3), María José Estévez (From Season 4) * Germany - Inken Baxmeier * Brazil - Mariana Torres * Finland - Katja Mäenpää * Sweden - Emma Iggström * UAE - Sana-Al-Korfy (Season 1), Nawah-E-Ghorbi (Seasons 2-4) Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Love & Pet Category:Melody Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Major Characters Category:Comics Category:Musa Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Believix Fairies Category:Harmonix Fairies Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Tune Category:Sirenix Possessors